nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jetfeather/Archive 2
Sexy new siggie! Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 08:33, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I made this for Spotted.. its the best one i have Come talk to me for an hour~ Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 05:42, July 18, 2013 (UTC) (At this rate, your talk page will be filled with messages from me xD) PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ARSE ON CHAT DX Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 05:01, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Um. Jetfeather Look, if you say you kill me again, I'm banning you from chat for an hour 19:17 (Chat ban log) . . Jetfeather (Talk | contribs) banned Loudclaw (Talk | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 2 hours, ends 21:17, July 21, 2013 ‎(Misbehaving in chat) I see double that, Jet, I see double... See you in one to two hours. Loudclaw 02:22, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Aaaaaannndd.... Give it two minutes and it's been an hour. Loudclaw 03:15, July 22, 2013 (UTC) B-but I wanna/see/ Mexico. And I didn't see Madagascar D: Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 01:15, July 24, 2013 (UTC) OH. That makes sense now xD *is an idiot* Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 02:08, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Awww, thanks =] *huggles* Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 02:12, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :D I might get on chat tonight! You better be there. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 02:25, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Jet, you should make Lavender's kits' pages. Just saying. XD TANGLE101 10:15, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Jet, Oakkit's appearance is: Dark brown tom with violet eyes. Yep, I can wait ;) I'll think of a new name if I need to. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 16:21, July 24, 2013 (UTC) 'Tis no problem. By the way, I love the pikachu hetalia xD Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 02:37, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Oceania is a character? But that's not even a country. *is beyond confused* Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 05:24, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Chat Wanna meet me at chat? c: -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 10:29, July 25, 2013 (UTC) But Oceania as a group would include NZ, so in that case you didn't have to mention him xP Can't break thesilence, but it's breaking me. 15:21, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hehehe >:P Btw, think I can rename my kitty Moosekit? I feel like naming her Moosejaw after the Canadian city :D I could also do Reddeer, but seeing as she's not even close to red... Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 01:17, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Get on chat before I have to go in like 20 minutes! ! Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 05:53, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hetalia Pics So I heard you liek Hetaliaz? I CANNOT EXPRESS IN WORDS HOW CUTE IT IS ^O^ Hows that for an evaluation? xD Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 23:40, July 31, 2013 (UTC) If you're feeling down, I have the perfect thing to cheer you up! Hopefully you haven't already seen it... http://hetaliatranslations.tumblr.com/post/10998562553/norway-with-chibi-iceland Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 15:31, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Iknew you'd like it! :D *huggles* I found a couple of super short and plotless fanfictions with them too ;D I'm such a sucker for brotherly love and, of course, bromance. http://m.fanfiction.net/s/9362219/1/Best-Big-Brother-Ever (this one took literally one minute to read). Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 00:48, August 2, 2013 (UTC) http://m.fanfiction.net/s/9493827/1/Cold-Morning Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 01:18, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Jet? You there? Chat? I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 08:24, August 2, 2013 (UTC) WHY!!!!!!???? JET!!!! WHY??? ＷＨＹ？ TAKE SVERIGE？？？ That was my nest rp cat :( :( :(:(:( Den legendariska Husky i sverigeThe legendary Husky of Sweden 07:10, August 4, 2013 (UTC) No. Idk! And what next you expect to take JTR? Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻　 Currently on repeat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Tl8xyS0DAw Upbeat/very popular: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM Insanely sad/amazingly beautiful: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MHGtlEYZBA Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 06:21, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Of course you can Jet, if you really want to, but I hope this isn't about me being a brat about cats... Rainy Talk Blog 13:23, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, you need to get on chat sometime soon because I neeeeed to talk to you. And, no, you're not in trouble. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 19:43, August 10, 2013 (UTC) You. Need. To. Get. On. Chat. Immediately. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 01:49, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Check out the badge beside my name. That's what we need to discuss ;) Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 03:50, August 11, 2013 (UTC) 'Bout 8 hours ago, now get on chat. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 07:51, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Istayed up til 1 am, holding in important information... please get your butt on tomorrow... Can't break the silence,but it's breaking me. 08:00, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Get on chatttt Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 21:32, August 13, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JET HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JET HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JETTTTTTTTTTTTT HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JET :D WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|''She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart'']] Is my Kiwi buddy online now? :) Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 01:43, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Jet Happy Birthday to you Hi :) (Tallstar007 (talk) 06:50, August 14, 2013 (UTC)) Oh shiz really? It would be a huge honour if every admin agreed. <3 Love you guys! I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 09:16, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Seriously?! Sounds awesome!! But what exactly would I do? I mean I know nothing about being a chat mod xD I just assume we supervise chat or something. Let me know? Thanks Jet!! <3 I miss you all!! Especially my lovely admins!! 17:26, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Um.... would love to be a C-mod <3. Jet.....PAAASTA! May StarClan light your path! (talk) 20:54, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Lol awesome. Thanks Jet! I'll get on soon! I miss you all!! Especially my lovely admins!! 20:48, August 14, 2013 (UTC) He's not talking to me right now and I'm afraid to initiate a conversation right now, so I haven't gotten your happy birthday translation yet... I still want you on chat nao. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 05:10, August 15, 2013 (UTC) OH. MY. GAWSH. Tsubaki = Mirajane (Fairy Tail) = Renge (Ouran) = Belarus!!! Monica Rial is now my favourite anime voice actor ;D Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 22:11, August 15, 2013 (UTC) You should come talk to me soon. Just saying. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 04:23, August 19, 2013 (UTC) It's not Bruno Pomo, I don't even know what that is... Can't break the silence,but it's breaking me. 08:06, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Jet JET! Come back to chat! I was doing something I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 08:21, August 22, 2013 (UTC) COME BACK~ Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 07:48, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Stein and Spirit, pwease? If you really want, you can just draw Spirit as a scythe, so long as he's in the picture xD Traditional or digital: Whatever works better for you ;D Cowboy, take me away 19:35, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll make a note of that. And no I hasn't, sowwy! I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Roo about that yet :/ I'll keep you posted! '''Rainy Talk Blog 20:58, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Purrrdy ;) It might be easier to read in bold, though. Also, have you been signing properly? I don't see the timestamp. Just noticed xD Cowboy, take me away 20:49, August 28, 2013 (UTC) WELL START USING FOUR Cowboy, take me away CHAT. NOW. Cowboy, take me away 03:06, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hallo, Jet! So, I'm on NC, guide me around? :D Also, can you make me a signature, please? Arunorso (talk) Itold you: I was going to sleep. That means I won't be back for hoursss xD Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 13:26, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Accidently on purpose? ;) Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 00:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm not cheating on you, I swear. I still love you. I just won't be home for dinner. ^Because that's what it sounds like in my head when I explain that I can't talk to you. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 04:24, September 7, 2013 (UTC) You should get on Skype this week... Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 05:27, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Get on le chat please. ME GUSTA NEW SIG GINGER who<3 you 01:15, September 8, 2013 (UTC) *hugs* Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 01:20, September 9, 2013 (UTC) You won't survive 3 days without me, and you know it's true. So get your sorry arse back on chat so I can tell you about my story and get some help. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 04:59, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Come defend yourself instead of leaving me to do it for you Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 05:03, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Miss, you need to check your Wattpad messages on a regular basis. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 04:25, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh... DX Oh.... Well now I feel really embarrassed and stupid >.< ;( You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 04:45, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hay Jetters! I've been doing a few pages...(likey?) and chat? GINGER who<3 you 09:34, September 12, 2013 (UTC) JET CHAT. OMIGOSH Also, what do you think of my pages? Littlepaw, Firefang... JETTINGTON SMURF! Why haven't you been on latelyyyy? D: Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away' 01:48, September 15, 2013 (UTC) thanks, Jet. Chat? TELL ME ABOUT MEETING THIS MOON. ''GINGER who<3 you 08:03, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Jet! partner for Rp contest? Lieutenant Husky of JTRmeATTENTION!!!!!!!! 10:31, September 19, 2013 (UTC) So... You found out about Ouron Highschool Host Club x3 Fuzzyness of Murder Doom 14:54, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Yea xD Mine is Tamaki, Horuhi and Kaoru Fuzzyness of Murder Doom 21:26, September 19, 2013 (UTC) OPPA NIGHTCLAN STYLE~ Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 04:23, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh derp, sorry! I'm on my iPhone and the thing got me confused... Fuzzyness of Murder Doom 07:18, September 20, 2013 (UTC) I'll do it soon..no i'll do it now! :D Lieutenant Husky of JTRmeATTENTION!!!!!!!! 08:10, September 20, 2013 (UTC) JETTERS I UPDATED BBTC [[User:Tanglefrost101|''And I will give you all my heart]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' so we can start it all over again]] :D U on chat? Lieutenant Husky of JTRmeATTENTION!!!!!!!! 08:36, September 24, 2013 (UTC) nah it's ok.. just wondering Lieutenant Husky of JTRmeATTENTION!!!!!!!! 08:44, September 24, 2013 (UTC) yep Mm, I keep forgetting! People keep reminding me to make a Dark Forest and I never do... It should be out by today. If not, whack me upside the head. Thanks for the reminder doll! <3 '''Rainy Talk Blog 20:38, September 24, 2013 (UTC) haizere. Are you still up for doing the prizes? Cuz me and Icy are gonna do a FizzXIvy one I think. GINGER who<3 you and Misty who beat Ginger 11:52, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Jet, please make the pages for: Shiro and Kuro? Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away' 03:12, September 30, 2013 (UTC) JET!! I HAVE BEEN WAITING!! WHY ARE YOU AFK!????? ARGH!! ~you'll see when you get on chat~ Augh! Chat issues! I can't get on it on ANY browser! I'll have to have you get on a Chatzy or somethin', sorry; let me pull one up. http://us14.chatzy.com/43764635454979 Sorry, again... 09:07, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Chatteh. I wanna chat! If you're still online... 09:35, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat Would you please ping me when you get on chat? I'll likely be Away there, but I'm simply... *~ You are no longer away. ~ *2:49LoudclawWaiting for Jet. *~ Garintina the Devil has left the chat. ~ ...yeah. So can you ping me please? Danke~ 21:51, October 3, 2013 (UTC) jetfeather, I'm kind of confused, about what you said, can you explain when you get on? Sarah.H-B (talk) 23:08, October 4, 2013 (UTC) FINAL 2 IS DECIDED! GO READ! Lieutenant Husky of JTRmeATTENTION!!!!!!!! oh and btw...could you get misty to code my profile...she's taking her time ;) <---jokes about the long time bit but she said she'd do it.... Sorry for bugging you but is Takeachance -->.Dawn.. not .Dawnshadow..unless they're the same people..and spottedpool and spottedstar the same sorry, i'm just mindboggled... Hej wanna chat somewhere? instead of me stuffing up your talk? BBTC FINALE IS DONE! READ! COMMENT! xD S3 starts on Monday, or tomorrow, depending on what I feel like doing. :3 [[User:Tanglefrost101| '''Rainy' Talk Blog 23:46, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Jet! I have a feelingg i've been hacked... Don't make me angry... or you'll see my fireball '' mmmm..yeah....it was that..but i don't understand how....i am always cautious...okay thanks Wanna do a Leader's Den RP with Seakit and Thistlekit talking to Stormstar about Banjo? Someone should totally fix my siggie so it works on all Wikis My sister's still on Dx 'Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away' 04:01, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Whoohoo! Le sig request gradient. later :I ''GINGER who<3 you 14:15, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Roleplayed in the Nursery! [[User:Tanglefrost101|TANGLE101 03:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Brother:_ThunderClan_Season_3/Week_One and it's in the Nursery [[User:Tanglefrost101|TANGLE101 06:26, October 20, 2013 (UTC) On chat now. [[User:Tanglefrost101| Rainy Talk Blog 20:34, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Jetalia. WFW chat. Plz. 06:13, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Chatten Jet, come on. Hol dir zurück auf NightClan chatten, bitte ... Ich will nicht zu allein gelassen werden. 08:24, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Jetalia, please. Get online if you cannnn... I wanna play MC with you. 10:05, October 25, 2013 (UTC) CHATTEH Come on, Jet. Can you come on ASAP? Nya~ 19:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I found a cat that I really want to roleplay with that no one has used for a long time, I believe his name is Solomon, and I was wondering if I could 'adopt' him? Sarah.H-B (talk) 01:07, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Jet, nya, I want you on chat ASAP. Please. 07:00, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Because I know you know... What's the difference and rights etc. of admin roll-back bureaucrat I know what a chat mod is though... Thanks Don't make me angry... or you'll see my fireball '' kkkkkk TAHNKS :D ''Don't make me angry... or you'll see my fireball '' btw wanna roleplay? <- that rhymes lol JET I FINISHED WEEK 2 NOMS OMG (COMMENT!) http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Brother:_ThunderClan_Season_3/Week_Two You know who this is... xD I stopped it ages ago. I swore once, but not directly at Darky. I don't hate you, Jet! [[User:Tanglefrost101|TANGLE101 02:43, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok jet like you said I should do, I have shortened my leave to breaks. Also, I see your page and instantly think of hetalia. Now I've fallen in love with the show and am up at 11 watching it 02:52, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Can make no promises, except that I'm going to serenade you with the best Macklemore song ever 'Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away' 02:46, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Chat Yo Jetalia. Chat, and ping me ASAP. See ya there~ 09:40, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello that message you gave me was helpful thank you. Creepy wolves (talk) 17:42, November 6, 2013 (UTC)creepy wolves aka anthonyCreepy wolves (talk) 17:42, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Chat On, and ping, if you will. 08:03, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Bish, I've been waitin on ya 'Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away' 05:29, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Wanna chat? Winxclubfan1 (talk) 20:22, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Can you at least make the pages for sunkits siblings (There is a new sunkit look him up) Winxclubfan1 (talk) 20:25, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Tell Mistbird that and just make his pages please Winxclubfan1 (talk) 20:30, November 13, 2013 (UTC) About sunkit and Please make the pages Winxclubfan1 (talk) 20:37, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Please just make the pages and we will talk about this later Winxclubfan1 (talk) 20:42, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Just ask him or her why she or he called the kit sunkit,You can ask Her or him to change the name if he or she wants so are you going to make the pages now? Winxclubfan1 (talk) 20:51, November 13, 2013 (UTC) This happend on chat. I thought it might amuse you very much. Grammar Police powers: Activate! Okay jetty kaspletty *chuckle* Ok,Seakit & Sea-kun I made that connection But is it the right one? Leave a messaege reply 私は氏イングランドを愛する (talk) Jet. What do you have against Lizard? ''Don't make me angry... or you'll see my fireball '' Terms of Use Hi there. Since you're the most recently active admin, I wanted to let you know that we've removed the code for the "Around the Wiki" and "Staff!" boxes (the ones that follow you down the page) on the main page. Because those covered the background skin, they violated our Terms of Use, specifically: :"'Not to intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements', and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding javascript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality;" I've bolded the relevant part. One form of advertisement here on Wikia is a background ad, so having those boxes block part of the background would obstruct the proper view of that advertisement. If you have any questions about this, feel free to let me know. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 15:24, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh wow... okay... D; Thanks for telling me '''Rainy' Talk Blog 21:38, November 18, 2013 (UTC) important message Jet? When you get on chat, I really need to talk to you; it's urgent, and it involve a certain user who messaged you on CC? I believe you know who I'm talking about. Thank you. Rainy Talk Blog 22:07, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Jet. Did you unban Zayd/shorten his ban? Rainy Talk Blog 23:19, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Phew, I'm sorry, it's just that...well you know, you sorta "get use to it" '' and it sorta desensitizes your conscience... if you get what I mean....XD Is it just me or not? I don't like going on chat when there's ''a lot '' of people....? ''Don't make me angry... or you'll see my fireball '' TROLOLOL! BACK! I AM BACK~ ''GINGER who<3 you 13:53, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Why does this amuse me so? "What would you do without your loyal husband, I ask?" Spirit strode behind the crossbow "Have intelligent conversation." Azusa retorted. I just... it's so beautiful. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 15:32, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hate to break it to you, but it was in a fanfiction x3 Along with this line, where he's suffering from major wounds: "So, what colour bra are you wwearing?" Spirit rasped. Typical. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 21:03, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Haha, yeah, they should continue the show so there can be more funny lines like that x3 They should show more interraction between Spirit and Azusa: They're polar opposites. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 21:08, November 23, 2013 (UTC)